My Little Brother
by Rynu Kago
Summary: Sudah seminggu ini wajah Len terus menerus bersedih. Rin tidak menyangka kalau kepergian ketiga sahabatnya itu membuatnya begitu terpukul. Tapi, apa yang dapat Rin lakukan untuknya? / First fic! / Sequel for "Lonely" by Ryu Kago / Warnings inside


**A/N**

Akhirnya first fic saya dapat saya publish ^^

Fic ini adalah sequel dari fic "Lonely" karya saudara kembar saya :D

Maaf jika fic ini abal dan hancur. Alur yang terlalu cepat, plot yang kurang menarik, dan sebagainya. Maklum, ini adalah first fic saya ;)

Maafkan saya juga kalau Angst pada fic ini kurang terasa dan pemilihan genre yang buruk. Saya baru coba-coba untuk membuat fic ._.

Baiklah, selamat membaca dan semoga kalian menyukainya ^^

* * *

**My Little Brother**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha & Cypton, Story by Rynu Kago ^^**

**Warnings : Maybe OOC, AU, and so many typos ._.**

**Genre : Family & Angst**

* * *

**Sequel for "Lonely" by Ryu Kago**

* * *

_Sudah seminggu ini wajah Len terus menerus bersedih. Rin tidak menyangka kalau kepergian ketiga sahabatnya itu membuatnya begitu terpukul. Tapi, apa yang dapat Rin lakukan untuknya?_

* * *

Kagamine Rin, seorang remaja biasa berusia 14 tahun, saat ini sedang berdiri di balik pintu kamar adiknya yang paling ia sayangi. Adiknya itu tidak lain adalah Kagamine Len, seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ketiga sahabatnya.

Telinganya ia rapatkan untuk dapat mendengar lebih jelas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut adik kembar kesayangannya. Bukan bermaksud untuk mencuri pembicaraan, hanya saja ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik yang terlalu ia sayangi.

Sudah seminggu ini Len terus menerus mengurung diri di kamar. Setelah pulang sekolah pun, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Dan saat Rin mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamar Len, dia melihat pemandangan yang jarang ditunjukan oleh Len di hadapannya.

Len... menangis.

Selama ini, Len, adiknya itu, sangat jarang menunjukan wajah seperti itu. Adik kembar Rin ini memang dikenal sebagai orang yang tegar dan murah senyum.

Tapi, sejak meninggalnya ketiga temannya, yaitu Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, dan Kagami Rinto, Len berubah drastis.

Wajah cerianya tidak lagi ia tunjukan. Senyumannya seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Yang ada hanya derai air mata yang selalu membasahi wajahnya yang manis.

Diam-diam Rin ikut menangis saat mendengar Len kembali menangis sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Len..." bisiknya lirih memanggil nama adik kembar kesayangannya itu. Rin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil, dan mulai menangis.

"Tolong, jangan bersikap seperti ini terus..."

.

Pada saat acara pemakaman ketiga remaja bernama Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, dan Kagami Rinto itu, Kagamine Rin tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap adik kembarnya, Kagamine Len.

Rin terus menerus menatap wajah adiknya dengan tatapan sedih.

'_Belum pernah kulihat Len sesedih ini..._' batinnya dalam hati.

Disaat Len mulai menangisi salah satu temannya, yaito Kaito, Rin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Wajah Len begitu menyedihkan, dan tampak begitu kesepian. Pasti sakit rasanya ditinggal oleh teman yang selalu mengobrol bersamanya, bercanda bersamanya, dan tertawa bersamanya.

Rin pun berlari ke arah Len dan menepuk bahunya, dan berbisik di telinga kanan adik kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah, relakanlah mereka. Mereka pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini..."

Tapi, Len justru malah mendekati salah satu nisan temannya yang lain, yaitu Hatsune Miku.

Len juga mengelus batu nisan dengan ukiran nama 'Hatsune Miku' itu dan membisikan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi, Rin tahu pasti kalau itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan hati. Buktinya, Len langsung menangis saat selesai membisikan kata-kata barusan.

Rin tidak tahan lagi. Hatinya terasa sangat hancur melihat air mata adik kesayangannya jatuh. Wajah adiknya yang terlihat begitu menderita membuat hatinya serasa bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Rin pun berlari menjauh dari tempat itu dengan beruraian air mata.

"Len... Len..." Rin terus menerus memanggil nama adiknya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah adiknya itu. Begitu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Air mata Rin terus jatuh dengan derasnya diiringi dengan titik-titik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Rin tidak peduli hujan terus menerus mengguyur tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah adiknya seorang, Kagamine Len.

Adiknya yang dulu ceria dan murah senyum, saat ini berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu menyedihkan dan tampak muram. Rin terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Tidak peduli kalaupun ia akan tersesat nantinya.

"Tolong, Len..." bisik Rin dengan suara parau di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu lagi di hadapanku..."

Rin pun berhenti berlari dan bersandar pada pohon besar yang saat ini sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia pun kembali menangis, dan makin lama isak tangisnya semakin keras. Hujan pun turun semakin deras seakan turut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Rin.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya..."

.

Saat ini, Kagamine Rin masih berdiri di balik pintu kamar adiknya. Dia dapat mendengar semua teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari kamar adiknya dengan jelas.

Kagamine Len, nama adik Rin, sudah seperti orang kesurupan dengan segala keributan yang dibuatnya.

Bantal dan guling yang berada di atas kasurnya ia lempar.

Teriakan dan erangannya terdengar serak dengan diselingi isak tangis.

Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti merasa tidak tega, termasuk Rin.

Rin menahan tangisnya saat mendengar tangisan adiknya sekali lagi. Sosok kembaran yang dulunya ia kenal sebagai orang yang tegar dan ceria, kini telah menjadi sosok yang begitu rapuh dan muram.

Suara Len terdengar sangat serak di telinga Rin. Rin yakin kalau itu pasti disebabkan karena Len menangis dan berteriak hampir setiap saat.

Wajah Len terlihat begitu muram di mata Rin. Dan Rin pun yakin kalau itu pasti disebabkan karena ketidak sanggupan jiwa adiknya untuk menghadapi musibah ini.

Rin mengerti perasaan adiknya yang ia sayangi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya terus-menerus seperti ini.

Rin pun menghela nafas panjang dengan sabar.

'_Sepertinya, lebih baik aku membiarkan Len sendirian dulu beberapa saat ini..._' batin Rin dalam hati.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi...

.

.

.

Mimpi yang benar-benar menyedihkan...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. :D

Akhirnya aneh, bukan? Saya memang bingung bagaimana cara mengakhiri fic ini, jadi saya menulisnya semampu saya ^^

Karena ini fic pertama saya, saya hanya minta untuk TIDAK MEMBERIKAN FLAME! Jika fic ini memang benar-benar abal dan hancur, bukankah kalian bisa memberika saran dengan baik-baik? :)

Satu hal lagi, review akan saya balas lewat PM ^^

Summon : Ryu Kago ^^

Baiklah, akhir kata... review, please? ;)


End file.
